1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to latching mechanisms and electronic devices; and particularly to a latching mechanism for connecting a cover to a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and digital cameras are now in widely used, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere. The electronic device generally includes interfaces, for example, charge interfaces, universal serial bus (USB) interfaces, earphone interfaces. The interfaces are usually open the environment, thus dust and particles may accumulate in the interfaces, subjecting the interfaces to damage by from external objects and substances. Therefore, a cover is needed to cover each interface.
A typical electronic device includes a housing and a cover to cover an interface. The housing defines a slot to receive the cover, a latching hole communicating with the slot, and a receiving slot larger than the latching hole. The cover includes a latching end to extend through the latching hole and engage in the receiving slot, thus connecting the cover to the housing. A step end connecting the latching hole and the receiving slot resists the latching end to stop the latching end from falling off from the housing. When the interface needs to be used, e.g., connected to an earphone or a data cable, the cover is rotated away from the interface around the latching end.
However, in order to retain the cover from falling off the housing, the latching end of the cover has a size larger than the latching hole. When assembling the cover to the housing, the latching end should be squeezed into and through the latching hole. Thus, assembling the cover to the housing is complex, and the cover and housing may be damaged because of large force to squeeze the latching end.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.